gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-89DEW EWAC Jegan
The RGM-89DEW EWAC Jegan is a reconnaissance version of the RGM-89D Jegan D Type. It appears in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, and the novel adaptation of the game Mobile Suit Gundam UC [The Postwar]. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RGM-89DEW EWAC Jegan is an equipment variant of the RGM-89D Jegan D Type, and serves as a reconnaissance unit. It has enhanced sensing capabilities thanks to a large sensor unit attached to the head, a second sensor unit on its left forearm, and a large camera unit on its right forearm. All these equipment are fitted with various search and monitoring devices, allowing the suit to gather intelligence on the enemy from various angles, and thus serve as the "eyes" of the main force. The EWAC Jegan can relay the intelligence it gathered back to its mothership via the laser signalling system built into the left forearm's sensor unit. Due to the nature of its mission, the suit's weaponry is kept to a minimum and consisted of a beam saber, a beam rifle and three hand grenades. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :Like the Jegan D Type, the EWAC Jegan stores a beam saber in a rack on the right side of the waist, and its output can be adjusted as it has two beam emitters. Via selecting the output and emitter, this close combat weapon can emit a flat beam blade for slashing, or a slim beam blade with high penetration ability. The beam saber rack contains an accelerator equipped capacitor system for rapid recharge of the weapon. ;*Hand Grenade :Three hand grenades are carried in the grenade rack mounted on the left side of the waist. They can be thrown and timed to explode after several seconds as set by the pilot, or set to detonate when its sensors detect the metallic signal of extremely nearby enemy machines. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of many mobile suits is the beam rifle, and it fires particle beams that can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. The EWAC Jegan uses the same beam rifle as the GM II and GM III, and it is stored on the rear waist armor when not in use. Special Equipment & Features ;*Sensor Unit :The EWAC Jegan has two different sensor units, a larger unit attached to the head, and a smaller unit attached to the left forearm. When the large sensor unit is activated, some of its seams will glow yellow. The left forearm's sensor unit has a laser signalling system for transmitting the data the EWAC Jegan collected back to its mothership/main force. ;*Camera Unit :Attached to the right forearm, it has a high sensitivity camera and can detect light of various wavelengths. History A EWAC Jegan unit was assigned to the SCVA-76 Nahel Argama in U.C. 0096. During the battle of Industrial 7, the EWAC Jegan was deployed to collect data on the location of the "The Sleeves" battleship fleet. Variants ;*EWAC Jegan Tsubaki Custom Gallery 20120322000656-86719.jpg|EWAC Jegan - color art 20120322212035-72757.jpg|EWAC Jegan as featured in Sony PlayStation 3's Gundam UC (The Postwar) video game EWAC Jegan OVA.jpg|EWAC Jegan (left) inside Nahel Argama's hangar (from Gundam Unicorn OVA) EWAC Jegan scanning.png|EWAC Jegan scanning for enemy vessels (from Gundam Unicorn OVA) Ewac-jegan-divers.png|Tsubaki's custom Gunpla (Gundam Build Divers Prologue) Gunpla HGUC EWAC Jegan.jpg|1/144 HGUC "RGM-89DEW EWAC Jegan" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art EWAC Jegan 1.jpg|1/144 RGM-89DEW EWAC Jegan model conversion based on 1/144 HGUC RGM-89De Jegan Type (2011): modeled by Kojima Daitaichou EWAC Jegan 2.jpg|1/144 RGM-89DEW EWAC Jegan model conversion based on 1/144 HGUC RGM-89De Jegan Type EWAC Jegan 3.jpg|1/144 RGM-89DEW EWAC Jegan model conversion based on 1/144 HGUC RGM-89De Jegan Type Notes and Trivia *The EWAC Jegan replaces the role of the RGM-96X EWAC Jesta in the novel. References 8PB4t.jpg|RGM-89DEW EWAC Jegan External links *RGM-89DEW EWAC Jegan on MAHQ.net